


Используя метафоры

by dyster, Werner



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyster/pseuds/dyster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werner/pseuds/Werner
Summary: После всего, что произошло, Джим снова воссоединяется со своей командой и Боунсом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metaphorically Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812541) by [neko_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish). 



Во сне его обнимают чьи-то дрожащие руки.

Такие знакомые и такие теплые.

Сознание проясняется, и он понимает, что боится открыть глаза. Мертв. Он должен быть мертв, разве нет? Что он увидит, когда откроет глаза? _Кого_ он увидит? Пайка? Отца? Он поражен внезапным осознанием: как бы ни хотел их увидеть, — совершенно к этому не готов.

Джим приоткрывает глаза с тихим стоном и сразу зажмуривается, ослепленный ярким светом. Моргает и ждет, пока глаза привыкнут. Он не узнает комнату, зато ему хорошо знаком этот голос: 

— Не будь таким мелодраматичным. Ты был _почти_ мертв.

Облегчение переполняет его, и он наконец выдыхает. Джим готов разрыдаться, ведь звук _этого голоса_ означает, что _он жив_. Он жив, хотя отчетливо помнит, как умирал. Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Кирк почти целиком пропускает разъяснения Леонарда о том, как это случилось (что-то связанное с кровью Хана), но все это волнует Джима меньше, чем должно бы, ведь он может чувствовать, как в груди бьется сердце, как по венам несется кровь. Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько живым.

— Нет желания кого-то убить, жажды власти, склонности к деспотизму? — спрашивает Леонард.

Джим переключает внимание обратно на Маккоя, заодно любуясь его белоснежной формой. И пытается улыбнуться, отвечая ему:

— Не больше, чем обычно.

Джим хочет прокомментировать, насколько изможденным выглядит его начмед с этими темными кругами под глазами и посеревшим лицом, он явно загрузил себя работой, в очередной раз. Но прежде, чем Кирк успевает произнести что-нибудь, в комнату заходит Спок, и Джим вздыхает с облегчением.

 _Они живы._ Он и его экипаж.

Посреди разговора Джим бросает быстрый взгляд на Леонарда, который занят просмотром основных показателей на дисплее, и на секунду (он готов поклясться) видит, как его руки дрожат. Но быстро списывает все на разыгравшееся воображение: он знает, у Маккоя самая твердая рука.

Когда Спок уходит, Кирк открывает рот, но, прежде чем успевает сказать хоть что-то, Леонард останавливает его:

— Достаточно волнений для одного дня. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Джим.

При упоминании отдыха Джим не может подавить зевок:

— Кто бы говорил, Боунс. Выглядишь паршиво. Иди поспи немного. 

— Да… Да, я зайду позже… проверить, как ты, — отвечает Леонард чуть заторможено. — И лучше бы тебе оставаться в кровати, иначе я привяжу тебя к койке до выписки из больницы. 

Что-то в поведении Маккоя вызывает беспокойство. Последствия из-за крови Хана? Нет, если бы проявились побочные эффекты, Джиму бы уже сообщили. Причина в его безрассудном поступке? Может быть. Отсутствие привычного ворчания и нотаций — определенно верный признак того, что в этот раз все было крайне серьезно, впрочем, он ведь _почти умер_ и по шкале серьезных происшествий с этим сложно конкурировать.

Они поговорят об этом с Леонардом, как только представится возможность, — решает для себя Джим и проваливается в сон.

Этой ночью ему опять снятся те дрожащие руки.

*** 

В течение следующих дней, один за другим, его приходят навестить остальные члены экипажа. Разумеется, в соответствии со строго регламентированным временем посещения, установленным его начальником медицинской службы. 

При взгляде на них сердце наполняется теплотой, гордостью и чувством вины. Все по очереди заглядывают к Кирку, желая убедиться, что он действительно жив. Первым, кто заходит в больничную палату, оказывается непривычно хмурый Скотти.

— Капитан…

Джим приподнимается, пытаясь сесть и при этом не сделать ничего такого, что может заставить Леонарда ворваться обратно в комнату.

— Я не на службе. И не надо на меня так смотреть, Скотти. Ты спас всех. Ты вытащил нас, когда никто другой не смог бы. Мы все в долгу перед тобой. Ты спас _наши жизни._

— Нет, приятель, если уж на то пошло, не стоило мне уходить в отставку.

— Ты был прав, мне следовало прислушаться, — покачал головой Джим. — Прости. Я не понимал, что происходит, в отличие от тебя. 

Извинение дается легче, чем можно было ожидать при его-то гордости, точнее — _высокомерии_ , которое исчезло только после того, как он увидел, к каким разрушениям оно может привести. Пайк был прав. Среди этого безумия и беспорядка, столь отчаянно желая быть героем, не допускающим ошибок, непогрешимым в глазах всего мира, Джим оттолкнул свою команду и неоправданно рисковал сотнями жизней, своими людьми — его единственной семьей.

— Мне так жаль, Скотти.

— Не стоит извиняться. Я не должен был позволить всему этому зайти так далеко, а ты — жертвовать собой ради нас, — произносит Скотти как-то отстраненно и чуть слышно. — Я видел твою смерть, Джим.

Он помнит.

Он помнит Спока перед собой и Скотти, стоящего чуть поодаль. Он помнит эту боль в груди, то, как трудно было дышать и _страх_. Страх сковывал разум, а темнота окружала его. Он был уверен, что не выдержит. 

Джим прогоняет эти мысли из головы и произносит:

— Но я выкарабкался.

И Скотти наконец-то смеется в ответ. Тихо, но искренне:

— Так точно. Ты сделал это, сумасшедший ты человек.

***

Следующим приходит Сулу, который, по мнению Джима, заслуживает самой высокой похвалы за свои действия. Они некоторое время обсуждают последние новости и состояние Звездного флота, а также экипаж. Сулу рассказывает про Адмирала Маркуса, которого посмертно и с позором уволили из флота, и про Хана.

— Они снова заморозили его в капсуле. И заперли с остальными членами экипажа. 

Джим все еще не понимает, как относится к Хану, кровь которого спасла ему жизнь. Тот, кто готов пойти на такой риск ради своей команды и способен на слезы, не может быть воплощением зла. Кирк задается вопросом, может ли он считать себя лучше Хана. Этот человек угрожал жизни невинных людей и даже убивал, чтобы спасти свой экипаж, в то время как _сам Джим_ подверг своих людей опасности и использовал убийства Хана в Лондоне как повод, чтобы нарушить правила. 

Он вспоминает, что Сулу все еще в палате, и усмехается:

— Кстати, о Хане… Вы проявили небывалое спокойствие и силу, столкнувшись со смертельной опасностью. С вами чертовски опасно иметь дело, мистер Сулу.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбается рулевой. — Это было захватывающе, но думаю, что предпочел бы обойтись без повторения подобного опыта в ближайшее время.

Джим кивает:

— Как и я.

***

При виде Чехова его немедленно душит чувство вины. Кирк помнит испуганный взгляд мальчишки в ответ на приказ надеть красную форменку и возглавить инженерную службу.

— Кэптэн, я надеюсь, вы чувствуете себя лучше?

— Да, я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — кивает он. — Спасибо.

Джим делает глубокий вдох.

— Послушайте, Чехов, я приношу извинения за ту ситуацию, которая заставила вас испытать неудобство. Я постараюсь приложить все усилия, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Но хочу, чтобы вы знали, вы проделали огромную работу. Я знал, что на вас можно рассчитывать. И вы спасли нас со Скотти. Спасибо.

Чехов буквально сияет от похвалы и мотает головой.

— Нет, что вы, кэптэн. Я был очень рад помочь! Но полагаю, в дальнейшем я буду более полезен на мостике?

Джим не может сдержать смех:

— Конечно. Давайте оставим инженерную службу Скотти.

***

На следующий день приходит Ухура и удивляет его тем, что обнимает вместо приветствия.

— Хм, слышал, ты так же приложила руку к моему спасению, — улыбается он. — Смотри, продолжишь в том же духе, и люди решат, что я раздражаю тебя не так сильно, как заявляешь всем вокруг. Всегда знал, что ты сверлишь меня взглядом исключительно от большой любви.

— Прекращай, Кирк, — она смотрит тем самым взглядом, но сейчас за ним скрывается нежность. 

— Я правда в долгу перед тобой, Ухура. Спасибо. Меня бы здесь не было, если бы не ты.

— Я была у отсека, когда ты умер, — шепотом отвечает она, выглядя так же потерянно, как и Скотти, и ее глаза блестят от слез. — Никогда больше не делай ничего столь же идиотского, иначе я верну тебя обратно лишь за тем, чтобы убить собственными руками. 

«Умер».

Люди продолжают использовать это слово, словно он и в самом деле был мертв. Джим дотрагивается до ее щеки и утирает слезы, чуть улыбаясь:

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, если бы я умер, то больше никто не раздражал бы тебя своим присутствием.

Ухура почти зло смотрит на него:

— Не смей так говорить. Да, ты раздражаешь, но ты — семья. Можешь это понять?

Пораженный ее словами, он чувствует комок в горле и кивает.

Позже Джим видит ее в холле с Леонардом. Оба крайне серьезны и в разговоре смотрят под ноги, не решаясь встретиться взглядами. Маккой говорит что-то еще на прощание и качает головой, получая в ответ легкий поцелуй в щеку. 

Джим хмурится, собираясь спросить, о чем же они там говорили, но вместо этого произносит:

— Как так получается, что тебе достается поцелуй в щеку, а мне — лекция? Ведь _это я_ тут больной и пострадавший.

— Прекращай паясничать и ложись спать.

Это единственное, что говорит Маккой перед тем, как игла гипошприца жалит шею и мир вокруг погружается во тьму. 

***

Ночью под действием снотворного Джиму снится Пайк. Человек, который на время заменил ему отца и протянул руку помощи, когда весь остальной мир отвернулся. Первое, что Джим говорит ему:

— Вы были правы. Я ошибался. Совершил столько ошибок, что это чуть не погубило весь экипаж.

Не услышав ответа, он продолжает:

— Вы правы, я не был готов стать капитаном.

— А что теперь? — спрашивает Пайк. — Теперь ты готов?

Джим колеблется с ответом, ощущая не свойственную ему нерешительность.

— Не уверен. Я был так самонадеян и эгоистичен, поставил столько жизней под угрозу. Я не смог здраво оценить ситуацию, я должен был прислушаться к людям, пытавшимся переубедить меня, но лишь проигнорировал их. Должно быть, Хану и Маркусу было легко _манипулировать_ мной.

Пайк кладет руку на плечо, в попытке приободрить:

— Вот почему на каждом корабле есть _экипаж_ , Джим. Эти люди нужны для того, чтобы справиться с любой ситуацией.

— Да, теперь я понимаю, — говорит он, выделяя каждое слово. — Но после всего, что я сделал… через что заставил пройти…

— Звучит так, будто ты наконец понял, что значит быть лидером. Это не только развлечения и игры, Джим. Доверие команды и ее преданность приходят со временем, после всего хорошего и плохого, что случается с вами. Это медленный процесс, но он _уже начался_ , думаю, ты и сам это понимаешь. Ты еще станешь великим капитаном.

Джим пытается проглотить ком в горле.

— А что если не стану? Что если я все еще не готов?

— Ты веришь своему экипажу? — спрашивает Пайк.

— Конечно, — кивает Джим.

— Тогда доверься им. Они видели тебя и в лучшем свете, и в худшем и не потеряли веры в своего капитана, они _выбрали_ твою сторону, решили остаться под твоим командованием. Не могут же они _все_ заблуждаться? Даже _Спок_ признал в тебе лидера, это что-то да значит. Они твоя семья, Джим, учись доверять им. Ни один капитан не может управлять кораблем в одиночку. 

— А что насчет вас? — спрашивает Джим. — Я доверяю вашему мнению не меньше.

Пайк улыбается и хлопает его по плечу, смотря с отцовской любовью во взгляде.

— Я всегда верил в тебя. Как я уже говорил, если кто и заслуживает второй шанс, так это Джим Кирк. Ты проделал долгий путь от единственного гения-хулигана Среднего Запада, капитан Кирк. Я горжусь тобой, сынок.

Джим просыпается со слезами на глазах.

***

Несколько дней спустя он пытается доказать Леонарду, что его пора выписать из больницы, хотя сам прекрасно знает, что Маккой и так установил самую раннюю дату выписки. 

Джим нерешительно начинает этот спор, но почему-то чувствует себя спокойнее, когда его начмед начинает раздражаться и напыщенно ворчать в ответ:

— Проклятье, Джим! Эти журналисты только и ждут возможности разорвать тебя на куски, — возмущается Леонард. — Я не собираюсь отдавать тебя на растерзание этим пираньям, словно кусок мяса! Чёрт возьми, что тут смешного?

Джим моргает и подносит руку к губам, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно неосознанно улыбается.

— Ничего, только ты и твои странные метафоры. Разве пираньи не вымерли несколько десятилетий назад?

— Они не вымерли, а превратились в то, что люди называют СМИ, — ворчит Леонард. — Кто-то может назвать это эволюцией, но, как по мне, они все те же мелкие злобные ублюдки. 

Джим прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Да брось, Боунс, все не может быть _настолько_ плохо. Я пришел в себя с неделю назад и все еще торчу здесь! Могу поклясться, что проскочу незамеченным. Слушай, метафора специально для тебя: я буду проворен как… Стоп, это сравнение, а не метафора. Хотя какая разница! Ты понял, о чем я.

Леонард закатывает глаза, но Джим замечает улыбку на его лице.

— Хорошая попытка, но все равно нет. Ни за что. Выписать тебя сейчас все равно что отправить железного дровосека на прогулку в грозу.

— Ладно, ладно! Я понял! Достаточно метафор! — Джим хмурится, вблизи замечая синяки под глазами дока. — Ты вообще ложился спать с начала недели?

— Хм? Да, конечно, — отвечает Леонард, отворачиваясь и проверяя свои графики уже, наверное, в сотый раз. — Весь медперсонал на уши поставили, так что довольно напряженно, учитывая, что полгорода разрушено, но сейчас все под контролем. В основном. И я привык, что мои смены довольно паршивые.

— Боунс, — жалобно начинает Джим, возвращая разговор к теме выписки. — Я не могу здесь больше находиться! Может, выпустишь меня досрочно за хорошее поведение? В этот раз я даже не пытался сбежать через окно! Так _когда же_ меня выпишут из больницы? Обещаю, что не попадусь метафорическим пираньям и не стану гулять в грозу. А если меня поймают и разорвут на тысячу частей и мне придется вернуться сюда, ты ведь подлатаешь меня, правда? Уверен, что даже я не могу _почти умереть_ дважды за месяц.

Атмосфера в комнате меняется так резко, что Джим всем телом чувствует напряжение, повисшее между ними.

— Я не смог тебя «подлатать», и ты не был « _почти_ мертв», — произносит Леонард тихо, чуть ли не шепотом.

— О чем ты, Боунс?

Леонард отворачивается, его голос дрожит от волнения:

— Ты умер, Джим. Никаких метафор. Ты лежал в этом чертовом мешке для трупов на моем операционном столе, не оставив надежды и шанса помочь. И если бы не тот триббл, тебя бы засунули в одну из криокамер, чтобы сохранить твой мозг лучшим из возможных способов. Тебя спасла кровь Хана. Не навыки медперсонала или их знания, лишь слепая удача. Гребаное чудо. Не было ни единого шанса спасти тебя после такого облучения без его крови. Ты был храбрым, безрассудным, и ты _умер_ , Джим. И я никак не мог это предотвратить. Не смог спасти тебя. Зайти прямо в отсек с варп-ядром…

— Боунс, ты же знаешь, я должен был это сделать, — отвечает он, не признавая своей вины, — ведь это правда, он _должен был_.

Леонард выдыхает с усмешкой и ерошит волосы.

— Да, я в курсе, что ты должен был. Чтоб тебя, Джим, тебя и твой чертов комплекс Спасителя.

— Выбор был между мной и всем экипажем, — и сейчас я жив, не так ли? Приношу свои извинения! Доволен?

— Ты просто не можешь признать, да? Дело не в извинениях. Ты все правильно сделал, я знаю. Черт, да _весь мир_ знает, что ты сделал. Но ты _умер_ , Джим!

— А ты все равно возвращаешься к этому! Или лучше бы все на корабле погибли? — хмурится Джим.

— Может быть, — тихо отвечает Леонард. — Может, я бы предпочел провести с тобой последние минуты, вместо того чтобы увидеть тебя мертвым на своем операционном столе.

Джим замирает. Они никогда не пытались дать название тому, что между ними было — что есть сейчас. Больше, чем лучшие друзья, но не любовники и… ох, множество взаимообязательств. Они никогда не говорили об этом, чувствуя неловкость. До этого момента Джиму и в голову не приходило, что Леонард может хотеть чего-то большего… Он поднимает взгляд на Маккоя:

— Боунс…

Леонард смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, отступает на шаг и трясет головой.

— Забудь. Я просто… Знаешь что? Не думай об этом, я не это имел в виду. Это просто глупо. 

Его коммутатор подает сигнал, и Маккой направляется к двери, смотря исключительно под ноги.

— У меня есть и другие пациенты. Нужно закончить обход. Завтра отправишься домой, так что сиди тихо и веди себя хорошо.

Он вышел из палаты, оставляя Джима раздумывать над их разговором, который принял такой неожиданный поворот.

*** 

На следующий день приходит М’Бенга, чтобы — если можно так сказать — освободить его. 

— Коммандер Спок и лейтенант Ухура прибудут с минуты на минуту, чтобы сопроводить вас домой, капитан.

Джим оглядывается и спрашивает:

— А где доктор Маккой?

— Предполагаю, что дома, сэр. Его заставили взять несколько выходных, — объясняет М’Бенга. — Я уже потерял счет дням, которые он провел здесь.

— Хм, — медленно кивает Джим, не в силах сдержать неодобрение и волнение в голосе, — не могу сказать, что удивлен. Это его способ справится со всем этим. Готов поспорить, однажды этот человек загонит себя до смерти. 

— Капитан, вы готовы? — перебивает голос Спока. — Лейтенант Ухура припарковалась у служебного входа, чтобы избежать внимания журналистов. Наиболее эффективным вариантом будет спуск на лифте для персонала. С помощью доктора М’Бенги, по моим расчетам, мы доберемся до автомобиля за три минуты и сорок шесть секунд.

Джим улыбается и делает шаг вперед:

— Звучит как план. Пора выбираться отсюда.

Когда больница скрывается из виду, Спок наклоняется к нему с пассажирского сидения и спрашивает:

— У вас есть место назначения, капитан?

— Я не на службе сейчас, мы все не на службе сейчас, зови меня Джим.

Проигнорировав замечание, Спок продолжает:

— Мне дали особые указания — сопроводить вас до квартиры, но Нийота прямо намекнула, что у вас может быть другое, более предпочтительное место назначения.

Ухура бросает на него колкий взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.

— Да, есть одно место, — бормочет он после недолгого раздумья. — На следующем светофоре направо, мне нужно встретиться с Боунсом.

***

Оказавшись перед дверью квартиры Леонарда, он замирает и спрашивает себя, должен он позвонить или нет. Джим хмурит брови и мысленно дает себе пинка под зад за подобные сомнения. Ведь в первую очередь они были соседями по комнате, а значит, он имеет полное право вторгаться в жизнь Леонарда без разрешения, совсем как тогда в академии. Введя код доступа — тот же, что Маккой использует во всех системах безопасности, несмотря на предостережения Джима — он заходит внутрь.

Квартира не слишком большая, и он находит друга свернувшимся на диване, в старой гражданской одежде, и, конечно же, со стаканом бурбона в руке. Леонард даже не оборачивается в его сторону:

— Я предполагал, что подобное вторжение в мою личную жизнь прекратится после выпуска из академии.

Джим прячет руки в карманы и подходит ближе, пожимает плечами:

— Если ты в самом деле хотел уединения, то стоило изменить код доступа, как я и говорил. 

Он останавливается прямо перед Маккоем:

— Я умер.

— Ты умер, — повторяет Леонард, не смотря на Кирка, поднимает стакан к губам и осушает его одним глотком. Он отставляет пустой стакан и опускает ладони на колени. — Я потерял тебя, Джим.

Джим снова обращает внимание на руки Леонарда, те самые руки, которые спасали его столько раз, что он сбился со счета.

— Боунс, твои руки...

Леонард тихо посмеивается в ответ.

— Они всё время трясутся, когда я не на работе или не сосредоточен на чем-то. Я не могу ничего с этим сделать. С тех пор, как… неважно, забудь.

— С тех пор, как я умер? — предполагает Джим, вспоминая прикосновения дрожащих рук.

Он опускается на пол рядом с диваном и смотрит на мужчину.

— Да. Неплохо для обладателя самой твердой руки на корабле, хм? — бормочет Леонард, впиваясь взглядом в дрожащие пальцы. — Черт возьми, Джим, я на пределе, как только я закрываю глаза, то снова вижу тебя в мешке для трупов. Я совсем…

Взяв ладони Леонарда в свои, Джим чувствует эту дрожь. Это заставляет сердце сжаться. Ничего бы не произошло, если бы не эгоизм Кирка и ошибки, которые он совершает.

— Боунс, все хорошо. Все закончилось.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставлял мне шанс все исправить, спасти тебя, — выпалил Леонард. — Я уже смирился с тем, что ты не собираешься прожить так же долго, как обычный человек и что в один прекрасный день ты решишь погибнуть как долбанный герой, как всегда и хотел. Но черта с два! Если ты думаешь, что я буду сидеть и наблюдать за этим, словно какой-то беспомощный младенец… Я доктор, черт возьми, и все что от тебя требуется — позволить мне выполнять свою работу. Тебя положили на стол в этом гребанном _мешке_ , и я ничего не мог сделать. Ты не оставил мне шанса помочь, не дал мне возможности попрощаться. Ты просто… _ушел_ , Джим. Я потерял тебя, я не представлял, что делать дальше… Ты знаешь, я последую за тобой во тьму и обратно, я буду прилагать все усилия, чтобы ты был жив и здоров, в любой возможной ситуации. Я могу вылечить болезни и срастить сломанные кости, но я не могу победить смерть, Джим. Так что в следующий раз, когда ты решишься на очередное безумие, по крайней мере, постарайся дать мне шанс сделать _хоть что-то_. Ты и твое гребанное отчаянное бесстрашие…

— Мне было страшно, — признается Джим, перебивая Леонарда.

— Что? — ошеломленно моргает, пытаясь прогнать слезы. 

— Я вовсе не бесстрашен, Боунс. Я был испуган, — признается он, — я был в _гребанном ужасе_. Я не умею отключать эмоции, как Спок. Ты правильно сказал, мне крупно повезет, если получится отпраздновать свой 100-летний юбилей, и, вероятно, мне не суждено мирно умереть во сне, но… когда я был в том отсеке, в те последние мгновения, я не хотел умирать, не в этот раз. Я не был готов. Спок и Скотти были там, я слышал Спока, но не тебя. Я потерял сознание прежде, чем отсек очистился от радиации, прежде, чем услышал твой голос, и был уверен, что для меня это — конец. 

— О чем ты? Я бы ничего не смог сделать, даже когда тебя принесли. И потом, те двое были рядом…

Джим поднимает взгляд на Маккоя и смотрит серьезно:

— Ты действительно не представляешь, что значишь для меня, Боунс? Правда, не имеешь ни малейшего представления? Ты олицетворяешь собой мое будущее. Ты мой оберег от смерти, Боунс. Ты гребанный маяк во тьме. Я люблю свой экипаж и я нуждаюсь в их поддержке, но в тебе я нуждаюсь больше, чем ты думаешь, Боунс. Каждый раз, когда я слышу твой голос, будь это странные южные метафоры, которые ты достаешь, по всей видимости, из своей задницы, или твое постоянное ворчание…

— О, _спасибо_ , — огрызается Леонард со всем возможным сарказмом.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что если слышу твой голос, то знаю — все будет хорошо. Дело в тебе. Когда я ранен или попадаю в очередные неприятности, именно твой голос я слышу и твои руки чувствую. Я знаю, что выживу, что встречу новый день, в котором обязательно будешь ты. Еще с академии, после всех этих драк в барах, после Кобаяши Мару, в транспортаторной после схватки с Неро, Нибиру, в медотсеке, на мостике, в больнице, здесь и сейчас — ты рядом, Боунс. И когда в тот день, я не услышал твой голос, то подумал, что это конец. Ты не единственный, кто запутался. Я совершенно не представляю, как справиться со всем, если тебя нет рядом… И это пугает меня до усрачки.

Леонард смеется сквозь слезы и качает головой:

— Господи… Какого черта мы все еще так абсурдно взаимозависимы? Я-то думал, что с этим покончено, но, похоже, ошибся.

Джим не может сдержать тихий смех и подносит к губам дрожащие пальцы Маккоя.

— Да у нас обоих проблемы размером с Новый Вулкан. Тебе необходимо лечить и приводить людей в порядок, а я нуждаюсь в «починке», кажется, _постоянно_. Наверное, нам стоило бы сходить с этим к психологу, _но… к черту_ , раз это нам подходит. И это работает потому, что ты — это ты, а я — это я. И я не променяю это ни на что другое. 

— Это ты так пытаешься сказать, что никто, кроме меня, не станет мириться со всей хренью, что ты творишь? Слушай, то, что я взял опеку над твоей несчастной задницей, еще не значит, что ты можешь нестись сломя голову навстречу смерти, — произнес Леонард. — Я делаю все возможное, но поверь, однажды, придет время и я не смогу спасти тебя, Джим.

Кирк хмурится и тянет руку Леонарда к своей груди, чтобы прижать к сердцу:

— Боунс, посмотри на меня. Бога ради, посмотри на меня. Я в порядке. Неважно, чудо это или нет, но я не тело в трупном мешке — _я жив_. Я здесь, прямо перед тобой, в груди бьется сердце. Слышишь? Обещаю, что в следующий раз — мы ведь оба знаем, что этот следующий раз будет — я доберусь к тебе любым способом, чтобы ты мог убедиться, что оно все еще бьется.

— Может, просто пообещаешь, что хотя бы постараешься не убиться при первой же возможности? Пожалей мое бедное старое сердце, — ворчит Леонард, но его взгляд уже не такой мрачный, и Джим понимает, что все в порядке, снова.

— И позволить тебе помереть от скуки? Никогда, — он поднимается на ноги и тянет Маккоя за собой. — Пойдем, надо уложить тебя в кровать. Отдохнешь, а потом мы займемся этими легендарными руками. И поговорим о делах сердечных. Господи, у меня сердце остановилось, когда тебя чуть не разнесло торпедой. Никогда больше не отпущу с корабля.

— Вот как ты заговорил, — ворчит Леонард, позволяя отвести себя в спальню. — В своем глазу бревна-то не видят! Может, напомнить, как часто я оказываюсь в подобной ситуации? Чья бы корова мычала, Джим.

— Эй, ты только что использовал пословицу, которую я уже когда-то слышал, — смеется Кирк. Они улыбаются друг другу и напряжение между ними исчезает. — Компьютер, выключить свет, опустить жалюзи. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, Боунс.

Они забираются под одеяло, оказываясь практически лицом к лицу.

— Нет необходимости оставаться тут, Джим, — ворчит Леонард. — Можешь уйти, когда я засну, ты знаешь код доступа.

— Все еще не понял? — фырчит в ответ Джим. — Я все решил. И никуда не уйду.

— Из-за того, что я сказал вчера? Сказал же, забудь об этом. Я в порядке, Джим. Солнце по-прежнему светит, Земля — вертится. Иди и займись своими делами.

— Своими делами, значит? — уточняет Джим, раздражаясь. — Я останусь, потому что хочу остаться, понятно? Неужели, я действительно должен произнести это? Черт, Боунс, ты ведь знаешь, что я не слишком хорош в этом. 

— Что за хрень ты несешь?

Он забирается на Леонарда и садится ровнее, практически оседлав его бедра. Все это довольно неловко и неожиданно смущает, но _он пытается_ подобрать правильные слова просто потому, что это _Леонард_. Джим откашливается и начинает:

— Боунс, если говорить метафорами, ты мое все. Ты больше, чем лучший друг или семья, и в течение нескольких следующих десятилетий (или сколько там я проживу) тебе лучше быть рядом со мной до самого конца, потому что я не хочу провести остаток жизни с кем-нибудь еще.

— Черт меня подери, — Леонард приподнимается на локтях и неловко улыбается. — Как так вышло, что ты пытаешься быть романтиком и говоришь о моногамии, Джим Кирк? Не хочу портить момент, парень, но тупой осел не может взять и превратиться в благородного скакуна. Ты хорошо подумал? Еще не поздно отказаться от этой затеи. Как ты и говорил, мы оба потрясающие долбоебы, и, возможно, у нас больше времени, чем ты думаешь. Если тебя, конечно, интересует мое мнение.

Джим закатывает глаза и обнимает Леонарда за шею, прижимаясь ближе так, что их лица теперь в нескольких миллиметрах друг от друга.

— Заткнись, Боунс. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Вероятно, это единственная часть моей жизни, которую я продумал. Мы зависимы друг от друга, чертовски сильно. Ты морально, а я — физически. И если моногамия означает, что мне нужно провести с тобой всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, то чем дольше она будет, тем лучше. Так что перестань губить мои романтические порывы своими метафорами, замаскированными под оскорбления, и скажи, что будешь рядом. Будешь со мной. 

Леонард приподнимает бровь и посмеивается:

— Это прозвучало так, будто я могу отказаться. Конечно, я буду.

Джим улыбается в ответ:

— Отлично, это именно то, что я хотел услышать.

— Я рад, что ты жив, Джим, — говорит Леонард, приподнимаясь и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Я так чертовски рад.

— Я тоже, Боунс. Все будет хорошо, — произносит он тихо, притягивая мужчину ближе для поцелуя. 

Они отстраняются друг от друга несколько минут спустя, и Джим спрашивает хрипло, посмеиваясь:

— Ну что, готов лечь спать или затрахать тебя до потери сознания?

— Чт… Ты _как ребенок_! — шумно выдыхает Леонард, когда Джим потирается о него бедрами.

Джим смеется и наклоняется ближе для очередного поцелуя.

— Просто предложил.

Этой ночью его крепко обнимают руки Боунса.

Такие знакомые и такие теплые.


End file.
